Officer Down
by whumpqueen
Summary: Jamie is hurt while in pursuit of a suspect. Will Jamie make it? How will this affect the Reagan family? whump. Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was running hard. They had rolled up on a robbery in progress and the perp ran. Jamie had run after the guy and Renzulli checked on the victims before joining the pursuit. Jamie was almost on him when they guy spun and fired two shots from a gun Jamie didn't know he had.

Jamie felt the pain ripping through his chest and abdomen but knew he couldn't let the guy get away if he had a gun. Jamie leaped and tackled the guy and with what little strength he had managed to handcuff him. Just as Jamie slumped down against the wall of the nearest building he saw Renzulli running up.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Renzulli had almost caught up to Jamie and the perp when he heard the gunshots. He slowed and rounded the corner in time to see Jamie handcuffing the guy. He sighed with relief thinking that the kid was ok. Then he saw his rookie slump against the wall and the two dark spots slowly spreading on his uniform.

Renzulli had never run so fast in his life and was at the kid's side in seconds. He checked to make sure the shooter was secure then handcuffed him to a nearby pipe.

As Renzulli kneeled over his fallen rookie partner he used one hand to put pressure on the chest wound while he called it in with his other. "10-13, Officer down, I need a bus at 189 Lexington and an additional unit to take a suspect." Renzulli turned to Jamie and used his other hand to put pressure on the other wound.

"Come on kid, don't die on me. Stay awake ok, if you don't your brother is gonna murder me. Come on kid, you gotta live to brag about how you took a guy down while shot full of holes. That was amazing kid." Renzulli mumbles as he watches Jamie's eyes droop lower and his breathing slow.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny and Jackie were a block away when they heard the call go out over the radio. "That's a block away you want to take it?" Jackie asked grabbing the radio. Danny nodded and listened as Jackie called in to say they were taking the call.

Danny rounded the corner and saw the three figures and parked. As he was walking up Jackie suddenly stopped him. Danny gave her a curious look.

"Danny, you don't want to go over there." Jackie said trying to stay calm, "I'll take care of it."

Danny was wondering what was going on when he saw the officer that was kneeling over another turn his head. It was Renzulli that must mean the officer down was…"Jamie"

Jackie looked at him sympathetically and nodded. Without a thought he ran to his little brother's side. Renzulli looked up at him and smiled grimly. Danny kneeled down and blanched when he saw the amount of blood seeping out of his baby brother's body. He ran a hand though Jamie's hair and was surprised when his eyes snapped open. "Hey Jamie. Keep those eyes open now you hear me?" Danny said softly continuing the motion with his hand as he positioned himself to use his other hand to assist Renzulli.

Jamie nodded then groaned when Danny applied more pressure. "Dann…" Jamie tried to talk but coughed instead. Danny watched in horror as blood came out of Jamie's mouth. He raised his head to look at Renzulli and they both knew the bullet had hit a lung.

Before Danny had the chance to say anything, the ambulance arrived. Danny stood and froze, watching as the paramedics asked Renzulli questions and loaded his brother in the back of the ambulance. He stood there and watched as the ambulance drove off.

When he finally snapped back to reality he turned to Renzulli and pointed at the man handcuffed to a pipe nearby. "Is that the guy who shot Jamie? Is it?" Danny asked and watched as Renzulli nodded. Danny took a breath then said, "Thank you for catching him Renzulli."

Renzulli shook his head and said, "I didn't catch the bastard, in fact if I had, I probably would have shot the guy." When he saw Danny's confused face he explained, "Your brother got him. That kid is one fine cop, even with two bullet holes in him he took this guy down and cuffed him by himself. It was an amazing thing to see."

Danny looked over at Jackie and saw on her face the same shock he felt.

"You know, I'll go ahead and take the guy. Since you are here you can go to the hospital after Jamie. I'll come by after I book the guy." Renzulli said comfortingly.

As he walked off, Danny realized that he didn't catch what hospital they were taking him to. Then he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Jackie. "Don't worry Danny; I know where they are taking him. Let me drive ok."

Danny nodded and climbed in the car. As they were driving Danny pulled out his phone and took a deep breath as he dialed the familiar number and listened to the ringing.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank was alone in his office when his phone rang. "Hello."

"_Dad, um it's, it's Jamie. They are taking him to the hospital now. I'm on my way there with Jackie."_

"Danny, what happened? Calm down, ok. What hospital." Frank asked, almost terrified of the answer to the first question.

"_He got shot Dad. I don't know what hospital. I couldn't… I just… Jackie knows."_

Frank listened as Jackie told him what happened and what Hospital to go to. He was grabbing his jacket and was about to leave when Baker came in. "Sir, I'm not sure how to tell you this but I've gotten several calls saying Officer Renzulli walked into the precinct with a suspect for booking and he was covered in blood. Sir, he says its Jamie sir."

Frank nods and replies, "I just got a call from Danny. I know what happened. Just get me to see my son."

As he climbs in the car, Frank knows it's his turn to make some calls. He knows Danny will have already called Linda so he needs to tell Erin and Henry. When Henry picks up the phone he is glad to hear that Erin is there as well. "Dad, I need you to sit down and put the phone on speaker so Erin can hear." Frank says calmly.

"_Francis, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are the boys ok?"_ Henry asks, worried.

"Dad calm down ok. Erin, are you there?" Frank replies.

"_Yeah Dad. What's going on?"_ Erin asks shakily. She knows what a call like this could mean, what it meant the last time.

"I got a call from Danny earlier, Jamie is in the hospital." Frank pauses as he hears Erin gasp. "He said Jamie was shot, twice. I don't know anything else; I'm still on my way to the hospital. I'll meet you there and let you know if I hear any news." With that Frank hangs up as they pull up to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank rushed to through the hospital flanked by his ever present detail. As he approached the waiting room he saw Danny and Jackie. Danny was still wearing bloody clothes and his hands were coated with dried blood. Jackie saw in the middle of trying to convince him to go to the bathroom and clean up.

"Danny, go clean up. Linda is coming by with the boys later; you don't want them to see you covered in Uncle Jamie's blood do you?" Jackie argued.

"She is right Danny. Don't worry, if they come with any news while you are gone we will tell you." Frank said as he walked up to the pair. Danny opened his mouth as if to protest but closed it again. He nodded and left to go change and wash his hands. Jackie shot Frank a thankful look as they watched Danny head down the hall.

"Any news Detective Curatola?" Frank asked.

"Nothing yet." Jackie replied grimly. "You know when we took the call I was not expecting it to be Jamie but we got there and I don't think Danny realized who it was at first. When he figured it out, it was like he tuned the rest of the world out, he was focused entirely on Jamie. I know he's scared; he was so out of it he didn't hear the paramedics when they told us what hospital they were taking Jamie to. He just stood there, frozen."

Frank nodded, "He doesn't want to lose another sibling, especially not Jamie. If Jamie… if he dies, Danny will blame himself. Won't matter what reason, he didn't get there fast enough, he should have convinced Jamie to stick with being a lawyer. I don't know if he could take losing the only brother he has left."

"With all due respect sir," Jackie said, "I don't think any of you could take losing Jamie, not only a few years after Joe."

Frank nodded in solemn agreement. He knew that losing Jamie right now could break their family. Everyone would try and shoulder the blame, Danny would probably cut himself off from the rest of the family. Erin would try to be strong for Nikki but on the inside she would be blaming herself as well as the rest of the family for allowing Jamie to become a cop. Frank knew he would be angry with himself for the same reason. Losing Jamie was not an option.

Several minutes later Danny returned with Renzulli in tow. He was in civilian clothes; he probably changed at the precinct. Renzulli walked up to Frank and immediately apologized. "Commissioner, I'm terribly sorry this happened. I wish there was something, anything I could have done to have this turn out differently."

"Officer, this is in no way your fault. The blame for this lies solely with the man who pulled the trigger. I was told that he is in custody, good work Officer." Frank complemented.

"Sir, the good work is your son's. He took the guy down all by himself." Renzulli said with a proud smile.

Frank looked shocked, "After he was shot?"

"Yessir."

Frank was amazed, not many people could stay coherent after taking two bullets let alone tackle and subdue a full grown man. Frank was about to ask another question when Erin arrived with Nikki, Henry and a doctor.

As Erin walked up and hugged Frank the doctor addressed the group, "Family of Jamie Reagan?" When everyone nodded the man continued, "He is in surgery right now; the bullet to the abdomen missed anything vital and was easily removed. They are currently working on the other one which pierced on of his lungs. He will probably be in there for a few more hours; I wanted to let you know so you don't worry as much. If we can get the bullet out and repair his lung he should be fine."

The doctor nodded and walked off leaving the group to absorb the good news. Everyone settled down to wait for news.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Hours had gone by with no word. The story of what had happened had been repeated several times, with everyone having a similar reaction to Jamie's superman impersonation. Linda Had dropped in with the boys then left to take them to a friend's house. Jackie had left to finish up paper work she was supposed to be working on with Danny. Erin had tried, unsuccessfully, to get Nikki to stay with a friend, but she wanted to stay and support her Uncle Jamie.

Finally a doctor came to tell them that Jamie was out of surgery. "It was a tough surgery but it's done and now the rest is up to him. He is currently asleep but he should wake up in the next hour or so. You can go in and see him if you want but only two at a time, if he does wake up we don't want to overwhelm him."

Danny and Frank were the first to go in. Danny immediately went around the bed to stand by Jamie's side. He began running his fingers through Jamie's hair as he had earlier. Jamie's head shifted and seemed to lean into the comforting touch.

Frank smiled then took his first good look at his youngest child. Jamie was pale and he was frowning in his sleep. Other than the small shift he had made, he was utterly still and quiet. It was unnerving to Frank to see his usually energetic son in such a state. Frank slowly approached the bed and took Jamie's hand in his.

After standing there for a while Frank leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jamie's temple before walking out of the room. As he rejoined the group he nodded to Renzulli and watched as the man walked in, said something to Jamie's sleeping form then left.

BB-BB-BB-BB

Erin went in next. She smiled at the sight of her older brother caring for her baby brother. "Hey Jamie," she said, "I heard what you did and, just promise me next time you leave being superman to Superman, ok."

Both Erin and Danny were startled when they heard a weak voice say, "But what fun is that?"

Erin's eyes snapped up to Jamie's face and she was delighted to see his eyes were open. "Jamie! Thank God! You scared us for a bit there." Erin exclaimed.

Jamie winced and said, "Not so loud sis, you could wake the dead talking that loud."

Danny chuckled and said, "Well he's all better." Erin laughed and watched as Jamie tried to and ended up wincing instead.

"Everyone is here, except Linda and the boys, but Linda will be back soon. And you just missed Renzulli. He came in to tell you the story is going around the precinct and you got a new nickname. No more Baby Reagan for you, its Superman now. Jackie texted me and told me some guy across the street caught it on his surveillance video and brought it in for the guys to enjoy. Could probably sell it to some TV show and make a killing." Danny rattled on as Erin watched her brothers interact, she was glad that they were both still there and both relatively fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Several Months Later**

Jamie walked into precinct 12. It was his first day back since the shooting. As he walked towards the locker rooms he heard shouts of 'Superman!' and even one 'It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Jamie Reagan!' Jamie smiled at the antics of his fellow officers.

"Reagan, good to see you back." Renzulli called out as Jamie opened his locker.

"Good to be back Sarge." Jamie replied. He was very happy to be back on the job. After a week of rest he had wanted to be back but he still had needed to heal. So he had been very bored especially since he was released from the hospital. Erin had gone mother hen on him and Danny let Linda in on it as well.

Renzulli laughed and asked, "They that bad?"

Jamie groaned and replied, "Worse than you can imagine. Erin insisted on feeding me the first week. And Linda, she somehow got it in her mind that I still needed help to get to the bathroom a month after I got out of the hospital. Do you know how embarrassing it is for her to offer to take me during a Sunday dinner?"

Renzulli winced, "Ouch kid that is bad. But they love ya so who can blame em'. Besides while you was out they gave me a temp partner and let me tell you, that guy couldn't run for beans. But at least I didn't have to worry about him pulling a superman on me. Seriously kid have I told you amazing that was?"

Jamie sighed, "You and the rest of the force, seriously I can't go anywhere without some cop tellin me I'm the coolest thing since sliced bread. That's not what I wanted when I tackled the guy."

"I know, I know, you just wanted the guy in custody." Renzulli said.

Jamie smiled, "Nah I just didn't want you running after him, he would have gotten away."

Renzulli scoffed, "Guy wasn't that fast."

"Never said he was." Jamie smiled and ducked as a shoe went flying past his head.


End file.
